


august

by bombcollar



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: a summer memory.
Kudos: 3





	august

_“L***! Dinner is ready!”_   
  
His little hands haven’t formed proper fingers yet so all he can do is rub fruitlessly at his mosquito bites. The summer nights are as hot as the days and the bugs swarm constantly, the high drone of cicadas and the whine of flies filling the air, rising and falling. He had dozed off in the long grass under the picnic table, trying to escape the sun. Music is playing from tinny boombox speakers somewhere.   
  
_“L***? L***… Don’t hide, you need to come eat dinner."_

The sunset is just a reddish wash on the horizon. He’d slept through the whole family barbecue, but that was okay, he didn’t know most of these people and the heat always made him tired. More people call his name, getting up from their lawn chairs.

_"Wasn't one of you supposed to be watching him?"_

He can see their legs moving about in the darkness. Searching. Calling in increasingly panicked voices. He closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.


End file.
